Después de la muerte
by JustDanny
Summary: No todas las heridas se curan con la misma facilidad.


**Disclaimer** : Muy a mi pesar, nada de esto es mío.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Notas: Woo-JiHo, te traigo una historia de Draco para tú. No sé muy bien de dónde salió, pero oye, la cuestión es que salió._

* * *

 **Después de la muerte**

 _Lo que se mueve por sí mismo es inmortal.- Platón_

No hubo mucho que decir después de todo. De esos días, los de antaño, no les quedaba más que el recuerdo. Esbozó una sonrisa al entrar en el cuarto pequeño y mal iluminado, pero los labios le temblaban y el pecho se le agitaba rápido, aterrado.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto –dijo ella, y a él se le descompuso la expresión. Sí que tengo que hacerlo, pensó, y no lo dijo. Sí que tengo que hacerlo, Astoria. Por ti y por mí, sobre todo por mí, y se bajó los pantalones y quiso echarse a llorar.

–Vas a reírte –pensó en voz alta. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Son cosas que pasan.

Tenían entonces veinte y veintidós años, él siempre por delante, sonrisas falsa y máscara de hierro; hemos perdido la guerra pero no la dignidad. Y a ella se le hacía tan pequeño a veces que se sentía más una madre que cualquier otra cosa. Estás roto, quiso decirle un día, uno de tantos, y no lo hizo, porque hay cosas que hay que callar.

Puede que todo empezara en esa boda, farsa bienintencionada donde las hubiera, ese intento de hacer creer a Daphne que la espera merecería la pena. Padre le guardaba cierto cariño a Nott, y a la primogénita de los Greengrass Azkaban no le parecía sino una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

–Nunca saldrá de allí –que decía. Draco y ella fueron a la misma clase durante años, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su fragilidad; para Astoria no era nuevo. Ya la conocía. Así que se casaron, Nott y Daphne, una boda pequeña oficiada en medio de una visita a la cárcel mágica. El nuevo gobierno nunca se deshizo de los dementores (qué iban a hacer con ellos, al fin y al cabo), así que la celebración duró poco y estuvo cargada de malos recuerdos.

De los doce invitados, solo dos soportaron estoicamente la ceremonia. Draco se echó a llorar a los diez minutos, un llanto silencioso y patético que ninguno de los otros quiso ver, y Astoria cerró los ojos durante un rato, respiró hondo y trató de no pensar; una calidez extraña se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, pero el frío del dementor que hacía la ronda le destrozó los nervios en cuestión de segundos. Cayó tres veces al suelo y se levantó solo dos. Padre y Pansy se hicieron cargo de ella.

Así que el café de después fue en silencio, los ojos secos de Daphne como única prueba de lo que acababa de pasar. Se retorcía las manos y Astoria quiso pararla, pero Draco lo hizo primero.

Se volvieron a ver mil millones de veces después de eso. Eran citas absurdas, cargadas de palabras vacías, conversaciones banales para no tener que pensar. Antes jamás me habrías interesado; dicho por cualquiera de los dos habría sido cierto. Puede que ahora tampoco me intereses, pero estaban solos y era difícil encontrar temas de conversación en común con los otros, con los héroes, con ese resto del mundo tan cruel como para no querer darles la espalda.

Nunca hablaron de la guerra. Ni una sola vez. Astoria mencionó Beauxbattons, siete meses balbuceando en un francés horrible y un chico squib del pueblo de al lado, y la reacción de él fue extraña, una mezcla de carcajadas y desesperación. Hasta dónde hemos llegado cuando las chicas buenas, empezó, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era ella, de cómo era en realidad. Quiso besarla y no lo hizo, porque hay cosas que no se hacen, hay cosas que uno se guarda muy dentro hasta que se pudren. Así que fue ella quien dio el primer paso, una mano en la nuca y los labios cerca, muy cerca, no sé lo que buscas, que le dijo. Tampoco sé lo que quiero. Tenían entonces diecisiete y diecinueve años, ella siempre por delante, tan fuerte, un huracán.

Lo siguiente fue un entierro, también fingido. _A todos los que perdimos_ , rezaban los anuncios oficiales. El nuevo Ministerio se lavaba la cara y todos estaban allí para verlo, y Draco se echó a reír entre la multitud cuando quería echarse a llorar; se había teñido el pelo para que no le señalaran, un producto muggle, que se iría con el tiempo, y la imagen de ese desconocido se le clavó a Astoria en el estómago; no pudo evitarlo.

–Estás dando el espectáculo –Susurros al oído después del beso, y a Draco le brillaban los ojos. Ninguno de los que perdieron aquí eran de los nuestros.

No se tocaron en años. Dormían juntos, eso sí, y a veces Draco soñaba y se retorcía y Astoria pensaban en teñirle el pelo otra vez para que no se reconociera en el espejo. Padre le preguntaba a menudo por él, pero lo hacía en tono preocupado, no me gusta ese chico para ti, los tiempos cambian y no es bueno que no podamos cambiar con ellos. Lucius Malfoy, el orgullo pisoteado, aún la miraba con desprecio.

–Incluso hoy hay que tener cuidado con las compañías –le oyó decir de cuando en cuando. Y sonrió porque ya tenían cuidado. No puedo venir más de una vez cada dos semanas, que le decía Draco a una Narcissa demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle explicaciones. Cosas del trabajo, aunque hacía casi un año que salía antes de esa oficina triste en Gringotts para llegar al centro del Londres muggle y estar con ella.

A veces iban al cine, y las películas de guerra les hacían reír: demasiada sangre, decía él, y por su cabeza pasaban mil imágenes terribles que le hacían apretarle la mano izquierda; lo peor de todo esto es no saber hablar, le dijo, y ella no respondió porque no supo qué decirle. Lo pero de todo esto, pensó, es no querer escuchar. Tenían por entonces veinte y veintidós años, y fue la primera vez que le dijo algo semejante. Cenaron una hamburguesa en un local de mala muerte y volvieron a su estudio, el de él, un cuarto pequeño y mal iluminado en el que no hubo mucho más que decir después de todo.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto –dijo ella, y era mentira. Pantalones vaqueros, moda muggle mal adaptada; es la primera vez que me miras así. Así que se bajó los pantalones, y de pronto todo fue difícil, rígido, robótico.

–Vas a reírte –Y ella no se rió. Son cosas que pasan, le dijo, como enamorarte. Dale tiempo al tiempo; no hay prisa. Al fin y al cabo, le dijo, ahora, por primera vez, somos inmortales.


End file.
